Halloween Revenge
by Lady HexaKnight
Summary: Three years after the events of 'House of Villains,' some toons want revenge on the toon who ruined their big night, namely Mickey Mouse.
1. A Devious Plot

**Halloween Revenge**

By: Lady HexaKnight

**Chapter 1:** The Devious Plot

The night was clear as the first quarter moon of October shined over Toontown. Nothing stirred in this great town of toons; not even a little toon mouse. But something was happening not far in the great mountains just north of there. Dark silhouettes flocked to a castle of hellish plight and gathered in a room of green candlelight.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you decided to come," said a feminine but cold voice. The lights brightened.

In the room was a cauldron laid empty. Shelves of book cluttered, dusty, around the room with titles like: 'Bewitched the Mind and Soul,' 'Wicked Poisons of the Imposable,' and 'History's Cursed and Valued Treasures.' In the far corner of the room, a fire burned well while a horned figure stared into the green flames.

"Well Maleficent, some of us _did_ have plans!" said another feminine voice.

Maleficent looked up. "Indeed, Cruella… But I think you'll enjoy what I have in stored."

"Well come on then, you said it was important. It's got to be better then reckon havoc on the_ little Pan brat-_"

"Or that no- account _street rat!_"

"Patience, Hook, Jafar. I will reveal my plan in due time but first, we have to wait for our other guests to arrive. Ahh-"

The door flew open and two figures walked- crawled- into the room. One was an obese woman with tentacles all around. The other was the blue- flamed God of the Underworld.

"Ursula, Hades, glad you could join us," said Maleficent as she walked over with her staff in hand. "Now that everyone's all acquainted for. I will gladly tell why I called for all of you. I have a plan that I think you all will enjoy."

"And what is _your plan?_" asked Cruella.

"I hope your plan involves revenge because that's all I'm in the mood for," grumbled Ursula.

"Why yes, it is revenge."

"Revenge! Revenge on whom?" asked the Captain. His face was filled with excitement.

"Why on Mickey of course," Maleficent smiled. "For ruining our most celebrated holiday three years ago."

Jafar laughed. "My dear, I _love_ how your twisted little mind works!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Time out here! Mickey, as in _Mickey Mouse!" _started Hades, in a disbelieved way. Maleficent nodded with a cold smile. Hades looked like he was in shock. "No! _No way!_"

"Why not?" asked Jafar.

"Well he- Whoa! I don't have to explain myself to you…. Hey you know what, I'm out of here." And with that, Hades enveloped into flames; disappearing from the room leaving scorch marks on the floor blew.

"Ack…. We don't need him! Tell us about your plan," said Captain Hook, still looking excited.

"My plan is _evil_ and simple. Why don't we turn him into one of us. A Villain."

"And what would be the purpose of that," said Ursula, folding her arms.

"If we turn Mickey Mouse, one of history's treasured heroes, into one of us then children would cherish and idolize the villain more then the egotistical _hero_," said Maleficent with another cold- hearted smile.

"And how are we suppose to do that? Mickey _will not_ turn voluntarily," said Cruella with a little sarcasm.

"We all know he won't turn voluntary," Maleficent started, "so I've invited an old friend of mine from Eastern Europe to give us a hand-"

As the villains talk on about their plan, something was happening in the great Toontown. A weary house stood alone at a corner of an eerie street, abandoned.

The paint was so old that the sun bleached it black. An old, crooked tree is all that's left of a once beautiful garden. Outside the once white picket fence stood a tall, slim figure claded in black. It seemed to be carrying what looked like two traveling bags.

The figure looked up to the old house and smiled. It's white teeth shined as the moon glowed above. Then it moved through the paint peeled gate and went up the cracked walkway to the door. The door opened by itself as the figure approached the porch. It walked into the old house as the door closed on itself.

And for the first time in many years, there was a light in the window.

**TBC**


	2. A New Neighbor

**Halloween Revenge**

**Chapter 2:** A New Neighbor

It was a beautiful afternoon as the mid autumn sun gleamed above. In the kitchen of her house, Minnie Mouse, dressed in her famous pink dress and bow with little bangs off to the right of her face and a baby blue apron on, was busy. She was hard at work preparing something when suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Oh dear," she said as she sat down her bowl and mixer. "_Coming_."

As Minnie opened her door, she looked up to see a slim toon human girl just about as tall or maybe even shorter than Goofy was and looked to be in her mid- twenties. She was a person of fair beauty, dressed in a red top with dark pants and dark boots. She also was wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Her straight raven hair went just above her waist.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt," said the figure with a little accent. "My name is Angela. I just moved in across the street and I was wondering if I could have a cup of sugar for my cookies."

Minnie smiled, "Of course. Come on it."

The new toon came in and looked around as she followed the female mouse into the kitchen.

"Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?

"Water please."

"I sorry that my kitchen's such a mess. I'm also baking," said Minnie as she filled two glasses with a water pitcher.

"It's alright but I'd never guess that I would be sitting in the kitchen of _The Minnie Mouse_," Angela stole a look at the female mouse and frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I get that all the time." Minnie gave a glass to Angela and sat down opposite her.

"Thank- you."

"So you said that you just moved in, which house? I didn't notice one for sale."

"I moved into the old Morison Manor," she smiled as she played with her glass." I just love old houses. They are full of surprises and mystery. And you can learn a lot about their history."

"When did you move in?"

"Three weeks ago from Northern Romania."

_Three weeks ago? I've must have been too busy to notice. _Minnie thought as she took a drink and then stared at the glass Angela was playing with. She kept staring as though she was hypnotized.

"Did you say that you were baking?" asked Angela then she noticed Minnie's faced, frowned, and sat down her glass.

That broke her stare. "Oh, yes. Cakes, two of them but I'm afraid that the second one won't be done in time."

"How come? Is it because of me?"

"Oh no, it's because I need both of them for our rehearsal at five and it's already three- thirty. I would never finish the second one in time." Minnie lowered her head. She looked up and saw that Angela had a questionable look on her face.

"_Oh_!" Minnie totally forgot that her new friend just moved here. "My friends and I run a club down on Main Street: the _House of Mouse_ and we are rehearsing a musical that we're going to perform on Halloween night in six days.

Angela thought for a moment. "Hey, I think I can help you. How about I make my cookies and give them to you. Kay?"

"You could?'" Angela nodded. "Thank –you!" Minnie smiled, "I don't know how to repay you!"

"I think you can find a way. Plus what are new neighbors and friends for?" Angela smiled.

Minnie thought for a moment then smiled again and said, "Hey…. How would you like to come to our rehearsal tonight? It's our first night and I'm sure that they won't mind an audience."

"Why not. Are you sure they won't mind?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think they would enjoy it! Just be ready by four- thirty and I'll come and pick you up. Okay?" Minnie got up and started to head out of the kitchen.

"Okay but, Minnie, I think you forgot something."

Minnie popped her head into the kitchen doorway. "Hmm…. What's that?"

"My sugar," smiled Angela adjusting her sunglasses.

"Oh, sorry."

**TBC**


	3. The First Rehearsal

**Halloween Revenge**

**Chapter 3: ****The First Rehearsal**

Four- thirty approached quickly and the sun was setting with it. Outside the Morison Manor, Minnie sat in her car, waiting patiently. She already honked her car horn once. She looked up at the old manor. It creeped her out especially during this time of the year. She was about to beep the horn again when the manor door opened revealing Angela, carrying a little black basket with an orange veil over it.

Angela adjusted her sunglasses, turned, locked the door, and strolled down the walkway towards Minnie's car. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting," she said as she got into the car.

"You didn't. Ready to go?"

"Yep!" she said fixing the basket's veil. Minnie started her car and they went on their way.

Down the road at a red light, Minnie looked over and saw Angela smiling as she looked at her basket. "I love the colors of the basket, Angela," Minnie smiled. "It looks like you're ready for Halloween."

Angela kept smiling. "Yes, it's my favorite time of the year! Guess what the cookies are shaped like!"

"Hmm… what? Minnie said as she drove on.

"_Bats and spiders!" _Angela giggled.

At another stop light, Minnie asked her new friend if she could she them. Angela lifted the orange veil to reveal several frosted bats and spiders sitting on an orange blanket. "Wow! I'll bet that this would get everyone into the _Halloween Spirit!"_ Angela nodded.

Within a few minutes or so, they were in front of the _House of Mouse,_ and turning into the parking lot. Angela looked up, amazed at the great night club. "Wow… you and your friends run this place?" asked Angela, adjusting her sunglasses.

"Uh- huh. And we get a full crowd each Saturday night," said Minnie shifting her car in park then looked over to her new friend. "Every toon in town can't wait to reserve their table. We even get some toons from Warner Brothers." Angela gave her a shocked expression. "Yep, so come on in and you can meet the gang."

"Are you sure they'll accept me?" Angela had a nervous face on as she got out of the car.

"Of course they will! They get along with almost everybody, except for Donald," Minnie giggled to herself. "Hey, if I like you then I'm sure they will." Minnie started towards the front then she stopped and turned around to see Angela, standing by her car in the shadows still with a nervous face. "Come on! You'll see!" Angela gave in and followed Minnie to the front doors.

Once inside, Angela was smiling like a little girl as Minnie lead her to the backrooms and there they put her cookies and the cake into one of the dressing rooms' refrigerator then headed out the door. When Minnie closed the door, a voice calling her name echoed throughout the hallway.

"Over here Mickey!" Angela started to get nervous again and hid behind Minnie just in time to see Mickey Mouse's head in the stage entrance.

The Mouse found his target and walked over. "I was wondering if you were here or not, Min," then he caught sight of Angela in the shadows. "Who's your friend?"

Minnie moved and actually pushed her new friend forward. "Mickey, this is Angela. She just moved here."

Mickey held out his hand, "Hi."

"It's a great pleasure to finally meet you," she nervously shook his hand, nodded, and smiled.

Mickey smiled back then turned to the female mouse. "Minnie, everyone's waiting at the front desk for us."

"Okay. You go on ahead. We'll be there in a minute." Mickey nodded then smiled again and went towards the stage entrance. "Okay. Ready?" Minnie gave a confident look towards her new friend. Angela thought for a moment then gave a nod.

At the front desk, Clarabelle, Goofy, Max, Donald, Daisy, Horus, and the Quack Street Boys waited for Mickey to return, hopefully with Minnie.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Clarabelle wondered out loud.

"Maybe she's not even here," said Horus, wondering the same thing.

"Look here he comes!" Just like Max said, Mickey was coming up the steps and towards the desk. A smile painted his face.

"So she is here," Daisy said to Mickey.

"Yep," smiled Mickey, "and she brought a friend."

"Who?" asked Clarabelle.

"Her name is Angela and –" Suddenly they started to hear voices. One was defiantly Minnie's but the other they weren't quite sure about; it must be Angela's. "Shh- here they come."

As soon as Mickey said that, Minnie and Angela were up the stair and coming towards them. And that's when everyone got a glance at their guest. Goofy, Max, Donald, Horus, and the boys looked happy to meet a new toon. But Clarabelle and Daisy looked like they weren't quite sure.

"Everyone, this is Angela! She just moved here!' smiled Minnie. "Angela, this is Horus-"

"Howdy!"

"Goofy and his son Max-"

"Ahuck! Welcome to Toontown!"

"Ah…. Hi"

"Donald" Donald just laughed and smiled. "His nephews: Huwie, Duewie, and Louie. And this is Daisy and Clarabelle," Daisy just kept a stone face and nodded, as did Clarabelle. "And you've already met Mickey, of course!" Minnie smiled with a little giggle.

Almost everyone came forward to greet the new toon, everyone except Clarabelle and Daisy, who stood where they were still with unchanged faces. Mickey and Minnie stood back and smiled, Mickey then pointed to his watch. Minnie understood and nodded and went off to save Angela. "Alright you guy, enough! You can talk to her once the rehearsal's done."

Mickey was already on stage, waving to his crew. "Alright Mike, let's get this rehearsal on the road!"

"You got it Mickey!" said the toon microphone as he went into position. "Places everyone!"

"Angela. You can sit at the front table." Minnie motioned her to it.

"Alright Minnie."

Minnie was about to join the others on stage when a voice stopped her. She turned around to see Clarabelle and Daisy standing in front of her.

"Can we have a word with you Minnie?" asked Clarabelle.

Daisy agreed with her cow friend. "Now, please."

"Sure," answered their mouse friend.

Angela was about to sit down when she saw Goofy come over and pulled out a chair for her. She nodded towards him, "Why thank you Goofy."

"Ahuck!" You're welcome!" And he ran off, tripping as he went up the stage. Angela tried not to laugh as Goofy got up and went into place.

Mickey just looked at his friend then shook his head and smiled. "Okay, now that everyone's in place- Hey! Where are the Girls!

Out in the lobby, Clarabelle, Daisy, and Minnie where in a _friendly discussion _–

"_Look_, I know she acts and dresses differently then us but that doesn't give the right not to be nice to her. Trust-"

"That's it! _Trust_! I don't trust her Minnie," interrupted Clarabelle.

"Me either!" agreed Daisy.

"Just give her a chance. I mean she just moved here and she's probably looking for some new friends."

"I know Minnie but it's just a feeling I got when I saw here and Daisy seems to agree with," said Clarabelle as Daisy gave a nod.

Suddenly, Minnie's watch alarm went off. "Can we talk about this later? The rehearsal's about to start." And with that, she stated towards the stage entrance. Then she stopped, gave a sigh, and turned her head towards them, "Just give to knew her. You'll see!" And she went on.

Clarabelle and Daisy just there, thinking for a moment or two then they looked at each other and followed Minnie.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering were you girls ran off to," said Mickey when he saw Minnie come from behind the curtain followed closely by Daisy and Clarabelle. "Okay, everyone's in place. Ready to go, Horus," Mickey gave him a thumbs up. Horus returned the hand signal.

Mickey then pointed to the Quack Street Boys, Huwie on Electric, Duwie on Key Board, and Louie on Set, were ready to go. "Alright boys! _Hit it!_" And with the first note, the rehearsal began.

The musical was a great little piece and at the end, it was break time. "So Angela how did you like it?" asked Mickey as he and the others come off stage. Nobody noticed Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle sneak behind the curtain to the back.

Angela stood up and walked towards the mouse. "Oh I quite liked it, especially the end. It was so dramatic. I can't wait to see it all with background and costumes!"

"Yeah, me too. I just hope everyone will like it."

"They will Mickey! It's written quite well," she smiled.

"Thanks! Minnie wrote it!"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she also designed the background and costumes," smiled the mouse. "Now where did she go to _again?_" And with that, Mickey headed towards the backrooms.

"Snacks anyone!" said Minnie as she, Daisy, and Clarabelle came from behind the curtains and headed off the stage while Goofy went towards the kitchen. Mickey looked over to his girl and smiled. Minnie, carrying a tray, Daisy, carrying a basket, and Clarabelle, carrying two punch- filled containers, placed them on one of the front tables as everyone came forward.

Goofy returned with a tray full of forks, knives, plates, napkins, and cups. Minnie lifted her tray to reveal a cake while Daisy lifted the orange veil to reveal the different shaped cookies.

"I hope everyone enjoys them!" said Minnie as she moved out of the way.

"So what do you do for a living Angela?" Asked Mickey, once everyone got the snacks they wanted.

"I'm a House Hunter."

"A what?" asked Horus.

"A House Hunter," said Angela smiling. "I travel the world looking for old houses and sometimes castles to learn about their history and such."

"I bet its hard work," said Mickey.

"It is! But sometimes it can be rewarding." Angela gave a faint smile and took a sip of her punch. "Once, in an old castle, I found an ancient tomb of the family who, I found out, used to not only own the castle but the land as well."

"Angela told me she's been all over the world," smiled Minnie.

"Yes, before I came to the U.S., I was in Eastern Europe for two months. Then I traveled to Massachusetts, North Carolina, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas and here. This is the first place I've settled down at for more than three days.' Angela gave a little laugh.

"Well, you're more welcomed to stay," said Mickey, looking around to his friends. Everyone gave a nod except Daisy and Clarabelle.

"Why, thank you! I'll stay as long as I can!" smiled Angela, taking a bite out of her bat cookie.

As everyone went on enjoying their snack, Clarabelle decided to take a bite out of her red and white spider cookie. The taste of it surprised her! "Awe…Minnie! These cookies are _delicious_! You just _have _to give me the recipe!" She said taking another bite.

"I didn't make them, Clarabelle. Angela did!" said Minnie looking towards her then to Angela. Angela was over at the snack table when she heard her name and turned around with a piece of Minnie's cake on her plate.

Clarabelle looked eyeingly towards the new toon. Then after a moment she smiled, "These are _great! _You just have to give me the recipe!"

"Me too!" said Daisy, eating her blue and black bat cookie as Donald, next to her, gave a nod.

"Uh- sure! No problem!" said Angela nervously then giving a big smile.

"Well it looks like you're invited to the next rehearsal," smiled Minnie, "as long as you make some more of your cookies!" Everyone laughed including Daisy and Clarabelle.

Suddenly, the clock chimed ten O'clock. "Oh my, is it that time already," said Minnie, setting her plate on a tray and looking towards the nearest clock.

Daisy looked to her mouse friend and gave a yawn. "Well, I don't know about all of you but I think it's time to head home. What about you, Donald?"

Donald nodded then yawned. "Yep. Goodnight! Come on boys." He gave a look to his nephews as they said their "Goodnight."

"Night, see you all tomorrow," said Mickey as he and Minnie waved them off. Angela sat in her chair as she watched the ducks leave then looked around. She saw Goofy go over to Mickey and Minnie, closely followed by his son.

"I guess we'll be heading home too, huh Max."

Max gave a nod. "Yeah. Goodnight, see you all tomorrow. Come on, dad. I'll drive."

"Oh… alright. G'night!"

"Bye guys," said Minnie, waving off to them.

"I'll be heading home too," said Clarabelle as she came over.

Horus was right behind her, "Me too."

"Alright, see ya both tomorrow," said Mickey, looking at Minnie.

Minnie gave a nod, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said the both of them.

"Well now that everyone's left. I'll help you lock up Minnie," smiled Mickey.

"I'll help too. I'll clean up," said Angela.

"Thanks!"

As Minnie and Mickey strolled off, Angela started to clean the tables. Within fifteen minutes, everything was done and they were heading out the door.

When Angela stepped outside, she took off her sunglasses to let her eyes take in the night's sky. Her vibrant green eyes glowed as they reflected in the majestic moon light. When she heard a door lock behind her, she turned around.

"Well have a goodnight, Mickey. And don't worry. I'll remember," Minnie gave her mouse a hug. "See you tomorrow and have a safe drive," she gave him a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Bye Minnie. Nice to have met you, Angela."

"Goodnight Mickey," said Angela. Mickey smiled and went to his car.

"Well, how did you like it?" Minnie got into her car and looked at Angela.

"I loved it! You were right. Your friends are great! I especially loved the musical. Mickey told me you wrote it," said Angela, putting her seat belt on.

"Yeah. It's something I do in my spare time," Minnie said as she started her car.

"I hear you. I try to write stories in my spare time."

"Yeah. What kind?"

"Oh… I drabble here and there but I mostly write romances."

"You do? I always loved a good romance," Minnie giggled and gave a smile. "Hey, if you don't mind, I would like to read one."

"I would be _honored_ if you could!" smiled Angela.

Within twenty minutes, they were in front of the old Morison Manor. Minnie parked her car. "So Angela, since you liked the rehearsal. How would you like to come to tomorrow's? If you're not to busy."

"_I would love to!"_

"Okay. Great! I come around four and pick you up."

"Okay, but why earlier than today?"

"Oh… because we have to pick up Mickey. His car's giving him trouble again."

"That's good," smiled Angela. "Hey, since I've seen your home. How would you like to come inside?"

Minnie thought for a moment. "Umm…. Not tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"Alright, come around three- fifteen, okay?"

"Okay! Have a goodnight Angela!" said Minnie as Angela got out.

"You too!" As Minnie drove off, Angela waved to her then walked though the old gate and up the walkway to the door.

Once inside, Angela gave a sigh and smiled. Then she felt something brush against her leg and looked down. "Well it looks like somebody missed me, huh Ebony?" Angela kneeled down to pet the little black toon cat. A soft meow escaped as Angela pet the sleek fur. She gathered the cat in her arms and lifted her up.

"How about a little light, huh?" The cat looked like it gave a little nod. "Okay," and with a wave of her hand all the lights in the house brightened. Except for one. "Stubborn light!" With a snap of her figures, the light turned on.

As they walked into the kitchen, Ebony started to play with her owner's locket with her only white tipped paw. Angela sat the basket down on the table and took hold of Ebony's paw. "No, no! You know better," said Angela, toyingly. "Would you like something to eat?"

The black cat gave a meow and jumped from her owner's grasp and ran right for her bowl. Angela pulled out a can from a nearby cupboard and pulled the tab. "Here, it's one of your favorites: Salmon and Shrimp," Angela poured the meal into the little cat's dish and threw the tin can into the trashcan.

Ebony was eating like a pig; she couldn't get enough. "SLOW DOWN! _You'll get a stomach ache!" _But the little cat took no heed and kept on chewing. Angela shook her head, sat down and leaned back with a coffee cup in her hand and watched her 'little piggy' dig in.

Suddenly, Ebony looked up, scanning the room. Her little ears perked up. "What is it?" Angela quickly sat up and placed her cup on the table. Her cat was in frenzy. Ebony was hissing. Her back was arched like she was to attack something. Her claws were going between retracting every other second. Then she began to back away into a corner.

Angela stood up and walked over to her cat. "Calm down, Ebony. Come here." Ebony complied with her master's calm voice but she still wouldn't let down her guard. "What is it?" asked Angela as she lifted her cat and held her in her arms.

Ebony turned and looked into her master's eyes. "Are you sure?" Angela looked into her cat's silvery eyes for a sign. The little black cat focused her stare then lifted her white tipped paw to touch her master's face.

Angela adjusted her hold on her beloved cat and left the kitchen. She climbed the steps to the upper level and turn right, into a darkened hallway. The only thing in this hallway was a window and a single door. Before entering the door, Angela sat down her cat. "Don't worry, Ebony. Everything's going to be fine," she gave her cat one last look before opening the door. "I hope."

The room was pitch black as Angela entered. She closed and locked the door. With another snap of her fingers, candles all across the room lit. Across from her hung an oval mirror. Four crimson jewels aligned the mirror's edges, distance equaled to each other. Black wire framing held the mirror in place. But this was no ordinary mirror. Instead of casting a reflection, the glass stayed as black as the night.

Suddenly as Angela approached the mirror, the crimson gems lit up then a lean, pallid a face of a toon male human appeared in it. Black hair filled his head from his widow's peck down to his elegant pony tail. Sharp eyes lined his face along with his aquiline nose.

"_Master!"_ Angela kneeled before the mirror.

The man looked down to her. "Rise my child."

"Why does my master honor me with his presences?" Angela gave a bow before the mirror.

"I have a job for you to do," he smiled. "I received a request from a friend yesterday evening."

"What is it, my master?"

"Her request is that we turn someone. A toon…. A _Mickey Mouse." _Her master smiled cold- heartedly. His sharp teeth shined darkly and seem to grow especially the canines.

Angela was speechless. Her mind was racing. She couldn't cope with she was hearing or with that thought. She couldn't do it, not to one of nicest toons she had met and not one of the greatest toons in the world! _NO! I can't do it. I WON'T do it!_

"What is your answer my child?"

"Forgive me master but I cannot do this," Angela lowered her head as so not to look at the mirror.

"_WHAT!"_ Angela cringed at her master's bellowing voice.

"Master, please! If you just let me explain!" Angela kept her head low. "He's my _friend_! I –"

"_Look at me, child!"_ She didn't. _"LOOK AT ME!"_ Angela felt that it was a bad idea if she did but if she didn't, she'd be in a worst position then she was. Angela didn't have a choice; she looked up and regretted it.

Angela looked up enough to see the man's face but not to make eye contact. What she saw scared her but she was used to it. The figure's face didn't look human; it was disordered, chaotic but what scared her the most, was his eyes and his teeth. The man's eyes darkened to a deep red like he was trying to burn a hole into her soul and his teeth grew into great fangs as he growled.

"_PUT AWAY ALL OF YOUR EMOTIONS! THEY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU ANYMORE! ONLY I RULE!"_ Angela cringed in hurt at her master's words. A single tear fell as she looked up to truly see the creature her master was. The hue of her turn red as she looked into the man's burning eyes. She tried to look away but her eyes were locked with his as he tried to make her abbey his words by controlling her through her soul.

"_Now, I didn't ask you to do it! I am ORDERING you! You've already FAILED me once before! I f you FAILED me again, you know the penalty!"_

"Yes master," Angela's tone was just emotionless as her face.

"_And to make sure you do not FAIL ME, I am coming to finish it!"_

"Yes master," she bowed.

"_And make sure you do not fail me,"_ and with that, the figure faded and the mirror's glass return to the color of black. Angela stood from her bow with an unchanged face and walked towards the door.

Once outside, she stood still in the doorway until a meow from cat made her look down. Ebony looked up to her master with her silver eyes full of concern. Angela couldn't contain herself anymore. She flung herself against the wall and slid down in a fit of tears.

**TBC**


	4. Trust in a New Friend

**Halloween Revenge**

**Chapter 4:**** Trust in a New Friend**

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon as Minnie walked up the old Morison Manor walkway and went up the weary porch steps. _This place isn't that creepy now the sun's up._ Minnie didn't see a doorbell anywhere so she knocked.

"_Come in; doors open-"_

Minnie opened the door and stepped inside. From her point of view the old manor was nice compared to its age. It just needed some sprucing up. She closed the door behind her and looked around for her friend. "Angela where are you?"

"_In the kitchen. Down the hall."_ The female mouse followed the voice and went down the lit hallway. As she entered the kitchen, Minnie saw her new friend pull a tray out of the oven with a red oven mitt. A frown was on her face as she put the tray next to two more on the stove to cool. Then she turned and smiled at Minnie, "Ah Minnie. You're early."

Minnie looked up to her blue eyes. _I thought she had green eyes. Hmm…. Maybe she's wearing contact lens._ "I know, sorry. I just couldn't wait to see your house. Am I interrupting anything?" Minnie asked when she saw Angela frown again.

Angela brushed away a strand of her raven hair away from her face. "Oh no. Just finishing up the cookies," she said with a faint smile, "You can have a seat, if you like." She then gestured to the kitchen table.

Minnie sat down at the kitchen table as Angela started to whip something in a bowl. Now they just only met yesterday but Minnie could tell that there was something troubling her new friend. She could see it in her actions and expressions, especially her eyes. Minnie then scanned around the kitchen and saw the black basket already filled with Halloween cookies. _Angela has been busy._

"Would you like to help me frost the last batch of cookies?" asked Angela as she finished pouring off blue frosting in to a frosting tube.

"Sure." Angela gave a smile and brought the cooled trays over to the table then six different colored frosting tubes, and sat across from Minnie. On the trays were spider, bat, pumpkin, and cat shaped cookies. Angela then grabbed the red frosting tube while Minnie took the orange one.

After about 15 minutes of silent work, Minnie sat down her frosting tube and looked to Angela. She seemed to be off in the distance, thinking about something without any expression on her face. Minnie stared down to her hands. She didn't want her friend to be like this. _I wonder what's wrong. Maybe talking about it will ease her._ "Angela, is there something wrong?"

Angela placed her frosting tube down and gave a sigh, "Oh, its- its nothing." She really wanted to tell her new friend but something in her held her at bay. "Minnie. I know we just met but I have to know," she paused for a moment, thinking. "Minnie, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I even told Clarabelle and Daisy I did when they first saw you and told me not to," Minnie looked to her. "Why?"

"Uh, no reason. Thanks Minnie! It means a lot to me!" Angela smiled; a real smile this time. _I know that, for now, I can't do anything for the present but at least with that I can change the future._ She got up and took the finished trays back on the stove. "Do you feel like finishing the last tray then I'll show you around?"

"Alright." When Angela sat down the tray on the table, Minnie felt something come across her ankle. She peered down to see a little black cat glaring up with silvery eyes. "Oh…. Who's this?" Ebony gave a meow and jumped into the mouse's lap.

"Ebony! I was wondering where you gone off to." Angela stared down to her cat then went to frost a cookie.

"_Ebony_. That's a pretty name." Minnie looked down at the cat and saw the white-tipped paw. Then she looked in to the cat's eyes, "Wow. What beautiful eyes. I've never seen a cat with those kind of eyes." Ebony started purring in Minnie's lap after she heard that.

Angela watched as Ebony got onto her back so Minnie could pet her. "Ebony's a weird breed," Angela gave a smirk as her cat looked up, "She likes you; you're the first person in a long while that she's aloud someone else to pet her." She smiled. "She's just like me, we don't have many friends."

"Well…. She can add one more to her list," Minnie laughed. Ebony looked up and seemed to be smiling. The mouse let the little toon cat rest on her lap as she helped finish the cookie with the toon human.

"That's good." Angela said gingerly. "Oh… how goes the costumes and settings for the musical?" Angela asked once they were done. The cookies looked good and ready to eat.

"Pretty good. We'll be practicing with the background and lighting tonight. And the costumes are still being worked on-" As her master and her new mouse friend talked, Ebony stared at the cookie tray and then to her master. A sly face crossed upon the little cat and she took one last look at her master.

With her swift cat reflexes, Ebony snatched a black cat cookie and darts into the hallway for cover before Angela could grab her. "_Ebony! You know better!_" She shook her head, "I love that cat but sometimes she gets into so much trouble."

"She reminds me of my cat. He's so lovable but he gets into his mischief moods."

"You didn't tell me you had a cat."

"His name's Figaro. He's always there when I need him." Minnie giggled.

Angela nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if she's worth it. But when it comes to time like that, I know she is." She finished off with a smile. "Hey, let me show you around and maybe we'll find Ebony before she steals another cookie." Minnie smiled and followed Angela out of the kitchen.

The house was huge! The kitchen, the basement door, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and the living room filled the down stairs. The bedrooms were nice and spacious and held its own furniture plus more, except for one that seemed to be used for storage. The living room was twice maybe even bigger with the fire place centered and armchairs and a couch or two around.

Paintings hung in every different corner with beauty not many could recognize. In one of the armchairs, they found Ebony finishing off the stolen cookie. Angela just shook her head while Minnie gave a laugh. Then the human toon picked up her little black toon cat ant led the way up the stairs.

Up stairs to the left were four doors but to the right was only one and an old glass and metal framed window. As Angela went left, Minnie stood at the landing, looking at the door. The mouse couldn't put her figure on it but something didn't feel right about the door or the room behind it. To her, the felt out of place and the glare from the sun through that window didn't help it either, so she asked her new friend.

Ebony looked up to the human toon and gave a soft meow. Angela stared at the door with a cold face then changed it when Minnie called her name again. "Umm…. I don't know what's in there. I haven't been able to get it unlocked." She quickly changed the subject. "Here, this is my room. I think you'll like it." Angela opened the farthest door and quickly went inside. Minnie took one last look at the door then followed her friend.

The master bedroom was beautiful. A curtained bed laid in the middle of a ruby red carpet while a rose colored nightstand and dressers sat across the room. A make- up stand and chair stood by a curtained window but something, Minnie noticed, was missing. "What happened to the mirror, Angela?"

Angela moved beside her, "Umm… I don't know. When I moved in, I found this in the basement like it is now. I've been so busy that I haven't had time to replace it."

Minnie smiled and moved on. Then she noticed something on the far wall above the mantle piece: a painted portrait of two people and a cat. The cat of course, Minnie recognized, was Ebony sitting on her master's lap. Angela was in a beautiful elegant dress as she sat, holding her beloved cat. But behind her was a toon,a handsome young man, dressed in a suit with his short blonde hair combed back away from his face. He stood there like a guardian, looking over Angela and her black cat.

Angela gently let Ebony down on her bed after she saw Minnie staring at the painting and moved towards her. Feeling the toon human behind her, Minnie looked up to her, "Who is he?"

Angela held onto her locket and looked longingly into the man's painted face. "His name is- was Aiden. He was my fiancé," She paused with a tears welded in her eyes, "He died long ago."

"Oh…. I'm sorry."

"No…. It's all right." She tried to control herself and only let a few tears fall. "Actually, he went missing and I never found him. He cared for me and me him. He told me not to be sad if something happened to him and to move on with my life." She smiled at the thought. "That one was one of the last portraits he did before he went missing. Aiden painted that picture without me knowing. I was so surprised when I first saw it. Then I knew that our love would last forever." Both Minnie and Ebony looked to the human toon, "Down in the spare rooms, there are some of his and even my work."

"They're beautiful."

Angela gave a smile towards her mouse friend, "Thank- you." She looked up to portrait again and gazed into her lost love's face and smiled. Then she looked down to Minnie, "Let's go down to the kitchen and see if the cookies are done."

"Okay."

"Oh…. I have my story down stairs for you and those recipes too." So they left the room for the kitchen with Ebony in tow.

_**TBC...**_


	5. Unlikely Guardian

**Chapter 5:** **Unlikely Guardian.**

The blue sky outside lighten and darken as the sun fought for its normal spot with a pack of clouds. Giving in, the sun aloud the clouds to float onward separating its rays from the Earth. A little purple car drove the surface streets heading to its destination as the two toons inside talked. With a pause in their conversation, one of them decided to take a moment to look sky ward out the passenger window as the other drove. Angela gazed up, having her eyes kept on the same group of the clouds, studying them. As the car came to a halt at a stop light, she continued to looking at the pack of stray cumulus.

The clouds moved onward until, she noticed, the stood motionless and suddenly reverse course and change shape. A shape Angela recognized. They stayed like that for a second or so before moving again forward on their original path. _Hmm…__ A bad omen,_ she thought. Angela held onto that thought until Minnie asked her what she was thinking about.

All during the drive, they talked nothing else but the story and characters Angela created in the book that she let Minnie borrow. The last discussion was about the main character. She turns to her new mouse friend with a smile, "I was just thinking about Amaia and who I based her character off." She looked down to the book in her lap. Across the white cover was the title: _Internal Fall._ It's been a while since she wrote the book or even thought about it. Why did she choose this book for Minnie to read?

Of course Angela based Amaia off someone she knew, herself. She decided of spoiling it, she would let her friend figure it out as she read it. Angela turned back to the window and looked out once again as the thought on how Minnie's reaction would be when she started reading it. She gave a smile, hoping she would enjoy it. Angela always enjoyed writing ever since a she was little. It was more than a hobby to her, more like a passion and it was more enjoyable when someone else has fun reading it.

Minnie nodded with a smile and rotated the wheel to make the car turn left. Her eyes brighten as they drove up to a quite house. Yellow in color with a red roof, Mickey's house stood with a full grass lawn and a white fence. The garage door closed and sleeping on the grass was not other than Pluto by his dog house. "Okay. We're here." Minnie said as she parked the car. All Angela could do was look at the house in awe as Minnie got out. It took her a few seconds to get over and soon followed.

At hearing the car door shut, Pluto's ears perk up and he cracked open his eye were he spotted Minnie entering the gate. With a jump to his feet, the yellow toon dog ran over to her and licked her face by standing on his hind legs. Minnie giggled and shooed Pluto down with a wave of her hand before heading to the house door, asking if Mickey was ready. Angela entered the lawn through the gate, making it squeak as Pluto barked happily, she smiled. Pluto's ears perked up and turned his attention away from Minnie, who had already entered the house, to the gate and to Angela. He stared at her before moving towards her, sniffing the air.

Stopping a few feet before the human toon, Pluto looked up and stared at her. Angela stared back over her sunglasses, her blue eyes looking right into the dogs. Pluto's face contorted along with posture into one of anger and defense as he bared his teeth. Before he could growl, Angela's eyes glowed dark red as she stared at the dog. Pluto's eyes followed in the same color aglow. Angela held her gaze until Pluto's form relaxed and he walked over to his dog house where he laid down again and back to sleep.

The toon human hid her eyes behind the glasses so that their glow could die down to normal as she looked sadly at Pluto. "I'm sorry, Pluto. I have no choice." Angela gave one last sad look to Pluto before setting her face into a smile and heading to the front door where she gave a knock. "May I come in?"

Mickey's voice reached her eyes as he called out. "Of course, we are in the living room to the right."

Angela entered, giving a look of awe as she glanced about the house. Turning right, she came across the living room where the toon Mice sat as Mickey tied his shoes. "You have a nice house Mickey. It's cozy." She smiled as she stood in the doorway holding her hands behind her back. Her sunglasses slid down her face a little as she looked around to reveal her blue eyes.

Once done with his shoes, the mouse jumped to his feet and looked up to the toon human. "Why thank ya, Angela." Mickey turned to Minnie, who was standing now next to him. "So should we go before we're late?"

**TBC****…**

* * *

I is back:DD Sorry about the yearly halts.**  
**


	6. Warning From Below

**Chapter 6:**** Warning From Below**

Down in the Greece Underworld, the Lord of the Dead sat on his throne, brow wrinkled in thought. He didn't if he should warn them or not. To not, he would be living up to his villainy name but to warn them would pay off the dept he felt he owed a certain mouse.

Before the steps at the foot of the throne stood the God's minions, the blue and purple demon duo, Pain and Panic. The two glanced to each other, confounded on what was wrong with the boss.

"How about a chariot ride, your most lugubriousness?" offered Pain. Panic nodded and continued, "What about torturing the souls? They're annual is coming up."

"Yeah, Cerberus could use a walk."

"Hmmpf, nah, not now boys, you go have fun," answered the flamed God. Going unnoticed, a woman had entered the throne room, hearing what was said. A faint glow radiated from her flesh toned skin and her long orange hair flowed passed her shoulders, and a crown of wild blossoms decorated her brow. She glanced to the two minions as they gave one more look to the Greek God, smiles dawning on their faces, and Pain and Panic took off out an exit; if the boss says you can, take every chance.

After a moment, the woman stepped forward, picking up the length of her pale yellow and white chiton in so not to trip. "Hades, you've been like this for almost two days," she said delicately. "What's bothering you?"

Hades glanced up to her when she talked. "I dunno Seph," he outstretched his hand, which she took, and he guided her to sit on his lap. "It's what the _Mistress of all Evil_ horned lady said when she called for a meet of villains." He made no mistake when he added the sarcasm.

"Go on."

"She continued on about some plan she had." He waved a hand, "A revenge scheme she cooked up…involving Mickey Mouse."

"Ah," Persephone smiled. "Well then, you should have a lot of fun with this. Sweet revenge is always long lasting. Make it rememberable."

"Nah, I left before the plan was even dished out."

The Goddess of Spring blinked. "I'm not sure I follow you… You left a chance for revenge, why?"

Hades stared into Persephone's soft featured face, recalling how they met. It was Mickey who introduced him to her, the mouse saying Persephone had recently gotten a make over from her _Goddess of Spring_ debut back in 1934, courtesy of Ron Clements and John Musker (and their animating staff), with Roy Disney's permission of course (three owed the Mouse a favor but he doesn't go around and spreading that), and she needed a good guide to take her on the town. Bada-bing, it was like Cupid shot him with the love arrow. Hades quickly glanced somewhere else in room when he caught himself staring at her, surely Persephone had noticed. "Because I owe that Mouse a favor," he simply stated.

Persephone only smiled. "So you are repaying him by not getting involved. That should be the end of it but why are you still lingering on it."

"I dunno, maybe I should do more?"

"If you feel that way, maybe you should. Perhaps warn them?"

The Lord of the Dead perked up like he just got a bright idea. Persephone got off his lap as Hades got to his feet. "Yeah and bada-bing, my debt is repaid!" Persephone continued to smile and before she knew, Hades had slinked on over and dipped her, smiling slyly. "Who said women were only good for looks, Babe?" The Goddess of Spring blushed a little as both of them straightened up. Hades turned to the entranceway and bellowed, "PAIN, PANIC!"

The two minions bolted through the door way clumsily, tripping on what looked like to be riding gear. The purple and blue demons pulled themselves together and saluted, "Pain-"

"And Panic."

"Reporting for duty!" they said in unison.

Persephone stifled a laugh, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Hade stared awkwardly at them, "What do you guys think you're doing?"

"We were ju-"

"Never mind, take two memos!"

At their boss's bellow, Pain and Panic scrabbled around foolishly, gazing around for parchment and a quill. All Hades could do was face-palm and Persephone could only silently laugh.

It was later on during the night, two demons quickly scurried around a few houses on a block in Toon Town; in their hands were two rolls of parchment held each together by a tie string. Quietly, they snuck to one of the houses, watching out if someone or something was coming.

"Com'on Pain, let's just kill the kid and get it over with," said Panic, gazing to his cohort.

"Umm, Panic...wrong mission."

Panic grinned sheepishly, "Oops, sorry."

The two demons picked up their pace toward a pastel colored house of pink, purple, and white. Stopping before the mail box labeled _Minnie Mouse,_ Panic wobbly lifted Pain up. The purple demon opened the letter box and placed a parchment scroll inside. He closed the lid just in time for Panic to give out and they both collapsed with a crunch.

Pain got to his feet, rubbing his back side. "Ow! That's gonna leave a mark. Hey Panic-" He looked around for his friend, not seeing him. Finally, he spotted the blue demon, flattened to the sidewalk.

"Quit laying on the job." Pain grabbed Panic's arm and gave fling, stretching his cohort's body. With a pop, Panic returned to normal, landing on his feet. "Come on," started Pain, "One more to deliver at Mickey's house."

"Hmpf, next time, you're on the bottom." And on the two went to drop off the last letter at the Mouse's yellow and red house.


	7. Chilling Unveil

The mid afternoon was soon lost into the night as rehearsal carried out. Before long, ten o'clock rolled on in, time to call it a night. Nine of the twelve had left the night club and about twenty minutes later, the remaining three exited, locking up the building.

Angela had taken off her sunglasses to let her green eyes adjust to the night sky. She blinked a few times then smiling, turned back to face the two toon mice. "Tonight was fun. I love how the whole skit is coming out. I'm so looking forward to the costumes to be added in."

Minnie was sure of it; her new toon human friend must wear contacts. It would be the only reason her eyes were blue during the day and green during the night. "Yes, me either," said Minnie, returning the smile to her.

"Here you are, Min." Mickey handed over the keys to her after locking the main door. Mickey smiled when Minnie thanked him. "Minnie, you really should try to direct or write at the studio. Let them see your talent behind that pretty face."

"Ooh, Mickey," Minnie held her cheeks, hiding a blush as she smiled more.

"I mean it. You should go down there with your writings and your play-outs. I'm sure they'll like it. Walt would have been proud of ya like I am."

Minnie looked to him, asking, "Do you really think so?"

Mickey smiled to his girl, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I know so."

Sighing happily, Minnie laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as they walked out into the parking lot.

Angela, who had walked beside them, slowed down and watched the two mice ahead of her. She frowned as she leisurely continued to walk. On her mind was the thought of her creator who, like theirs, had passed on. She missed him so and seeing Mickey and Minnie cuddled close like that made her miss her Aiden; his warmth, his gentle hold when she needed it, and of course, his humor. Oh, she longed for her Aiden to come back and be here but it was not to be.

The toon human found herself stopping. She gazed onto Mickey and Minnie sadly, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. She quickly covered them by placing her sunglasses back on. It was her nature not to show herself sad and hurt much but when it came to that subject, Angela couldn't help it. The fact that Aiden wasn't here hurt her so badly. She leaned up against a wall, watching a random car pass by to distract her mind and emotion. It worked for a moment until another thought crept into her mind.

Gritting her teeth, Angela frowned at her new mission. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right! She glanced toward the corner the mouse duo had walked around. "No, I can't—" Angela started in a mutter but ended it quickly with a painful face. She raised her hand to her head, hissing through her teeth quietly as a headache settled in. She could see the reflection of her harsh glowing red eyes off the surface of her glasses.

Before Minnie's car Mickey paused, looking over his shoulder. "Uh Min, we're missing someone."

Minnie too, glanced behind her then to Mickey. With her boyfriend following, Minnie went back and around the corner. She found Angela with her back against the wall, looking up to the moonlit sky. "Angela is everything alright?" asked the female mouse with a small look of worry.

"Hmm?" Angela gazed through her sunglasses to the mouse couple and smiled, masking her distress very well. "Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I would give you two a few minutes together."

Minnie Mouse smiled, giggling a little until she heard Mickey yawn from behind her. "Time for home and a good night's sleep, tomorrow is going to be busy."

Mostly, everyone kept quiet while Minnie drove. Mickey started to nod off during the ride right before they stopped at his house. Angela moved to the front seat but entirely, she kept her eyes on the stars, seeming distant. Minnie parked the car in her driveway and bid Angela a tired "Good night" before entering her house. Angela returned it but hers was hesitant and she slowly made her way to her house.

Ebony met her owner, rubbing against her leg when Angela entered the house. The human toon took off her sunglasses, setting them aside and picked up her little cat, petting her gently but sadly. Angela gazed down to the toon black cat, letting tears fill her eyes and slide down her cheek. "I have no choice Ebony… I must or he'll kill me and I would be of no use. At least this way, it will be merciful and I will be able to help them…"

The silver eyes of the kitten were on her owner's face all this time. Ebony mewed sadly and cuddled against Angela, letting her to continue to stroke her soft kitty fur in comfort. Ebony began to purr in order to help soothe her friend.

Covering his mouth from a yawn, Mickey shut off the kitchen light and entered the living room, heading for the hallway. At the living room's light switch, the Mouse noticed something. "Come on Pluto, bed time."

Pluto lied beside Mickey's armchair, sleeping. He's been like that since Mickey had come home. Not moving even to his owner's call…he continued to just sleep. It was odd but the Mouse figured that his best friend needed the sleep.

Mickey chuckled a little. "Aww, alright. G'night pal." He turned off the lights and went into his room, doing the same. Mickey crawled into bed, getting comfortable under the blankets, laying his head on the pillow. Settled, he sighed and closed his eyes for a well earned rest.

An eerie green mist seeped underneath the front door of Mickey's house. It grew building and shaping into the form of Angela. She peered into the area with her green eyes. Seeing clearly in the dark, Angela easily made her way, though she kept sluggish. Coming across Pluto, she stopped, frowning deeply. The yellow toon dog didn't look up to her and carried forward appearing to be sleeping. _I am so sorry Pluto…_ Angela bowed her head for a moment and moved on.

Inside and the door closed without a notice, Angela stared blankly at the sleeping form of Mickey, wrapped up underneath the blankets, lying on his side with the left of his neck exposed. Her face turned frightful before she gave a shake of her head. She gradually went forward, standing on one side of the Mouse's bed, scanning his face. Mickey was calm, content as he deeply slept, unknown of the danger he was in. This sight and the thought of what she was about to do made the toon human frown.

"Mickey, I am so so sorry," she whispered. "Please forgive me. At the moment, I have no choice…" Angela pulled her head back, opening her mouth to let her teeth grow long and sharp especially her upper canines. She sadly looked away then returned, eyes glowing harsh red, and she leaned over Mickey. The sharp sound of flesh being pierced came followed by a small muffled moan…

**TBC…**


	8. Down and Out

The hours of Wednesday flew by for Minnie Mouse. She wished there was more time in a day! Sitting down and resting weren't in her schedule for today; even her meals were on the go. She went out to do a costume checkup, making sure they were on schedule and the measurements were all correct. Next were the grocers, assuring that the products she ordered are on time from outside city sources and in stock from local businesses. At one of the usual bakeries, Dessert Boss, Minnie picked up two large one sheet cakes from Buddy the Eagle Owl. She knew she wouldn't have the rehearsal's snack ready in time.

Minnie made it to her house with no time to spare after picking up Horace Horsecollar's needed cables and cords for the Club's media booth. She just had enough stretch to go in for a shower, a moment to feed Figaro and grab something quick to eat from her refrigerator, fasten her door shut, jump in her car and start it, and roundabout to the old Morison Manor. Not once did the female mouse think about her mail that day.

Despite being spent from earlier efforts, Minnie was in good spirits as she walked up the worn cobble stones and up the weary porch steps to the Manor's door. The toon mouse couldn't wait to see her new friend again. Last night she had opened the book Angela had let her borrow that she herself had written. The adventure, the fantasy, and the romance, Minnie had a hard time putting it down and forcing herself to sleep. She couldn't wait to discuss it!

A solid knock and a few short minutes later, the heavy door opened but only to a mere crack.

"Who-Who's there?" came Angela's hesitant voice.

The toon human wasn't in view and had the chain still latched on the door. Minnie raised her eyebrows, having a feeling her new friend was hiding behind the door. "Angela, it's me. Ohh, is everything all right?" She asked concernedly, taking a step forward. "May I come in?"

"NO!" responded Angela harshly, nearly slamming the door shut. She left it open just a smidgen to speak to Minnie. "I-I haven't been feeling well since last night and I was just sick… It was probably som-something I ate earlier…but if it's a bug, I don't want you catching it…"

Minnie had jumped back at Angela's outburst. It frightened her, placing a delicate hand over her heart. She looked up to spot Angela peeking through the crack of the door.

"I'm sorry…As much as I regret it, I won't be able to go with you today…" Angela shook her head sadly.

Voice caught in her throat, Minnie could only stare at her friend. But new ideas came to her head: she's only known her for a few days, and knowing she didn't having many friends, maybe this was how Angela acted and didn't know how to respond normally… Minnie would just have to accept that for now and perhaps help her new toon friend later on socially. Finally finding her voice, Minnie gulped and spoke up, "I und-understand, Angela… I-I hope you feel better… I'll check on you tomorrow if you'd like."

Angela answered the mouse with only a nod and let her be off, closing the door. After bolting the deadlock, the toon human slid down against the door, bursting into tears with Ebony watching close by.

On her way to pick up Mickey, Minnie's thoughts were on Angela… _The poor dear, I hope she will be all right. She really mustn't have many friends and had been rejected so often to react like that… I'll check on her tomorrow for sure and maybe bring her something… I wonder how Mickey is doing and what he would say about this…_ Minnie stomped on her stop petal almost bumping into the car in front of her at a red light. She panted, hands planted to the steering wheel at eleven and two, "NO more distractions while driving!"

At Mickey's house, Minnie got out of her car and walked past the white picket fence, noticing it was very quiet. Not even Pluto was out in the yard.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Minnie Mouse."

The female mouse froze at the voice. Though relaxed, she turned her head to find Mortimer Mouse, leaning over Mickey's fence, gazing at her. "Oh hello Mortimer, how are you doing?"

"Bored," he said, draping himself backwards over the fence, "and lonely. Say!" He straightened upright, smiling to Minnie, a sly look in his eyes. "You wouldn't want to be my girl on Halloween, would ya? We'll have a devilish good time." He chuckled.

"No thank you Mortimer. You know I'm busy on Halloween with the House of Mouse and all. By the way, do you know if Mickey is home?"

"D'aww, alright, but my question still stands," He grinned then frowned at the mentioned of Mickey. "Huh, oh, the runt, haven't seen him all day." Mortimer waved his hand carelessly. "He's gotta be out but why should I care." He shrugged and walked off toward his house.

Minnie raised her hand to her chin in thought. If Mickey was out at this time, that would be so unlike him and for him not to call her. Never the less, she better check if he's home. At the door, she gave a hearty knock and waited, hoping he would answer. Minutes after her second knock, Minnie considered using the spare key Mickey gave her. She was reaching into her purse to retrieve it when the door opened slowly, "Oh, Mickey…"

"H-Hey Minnie," Mickey said, forcing a tired smile. "I didn't know you were coming this early. I just woke up…"

The female mouse was appalled at her counter part's appearance. The flesh tone of his face was practically white as a sheet. His fur was matted down from sweat. Mickey's eyes were unfocused and he was shivering slightly as let the door hold him up, like he was unable to hold his balance much. "Mickey…" she said trying to hide her distress. "It's almost time for the rehearsal…"

"Oh, I slept all day?"

Minnie nodded in response to him and reacted quickly when he looked like he was about to fall by tucking her arms under his, noticing his fur was also clammy. "Come on; let's get you to sit down while I make something to eat."

"Sounds good, Min…"

Coming in, Minnie noticed Pluto was asleep in a corner of the living room… _That's odd_… She ease Mickey down into his arm chair, covered him with a blanket. "Just take it easy, Mickey." She'll make a home cooked meal for him, maybe that'll help, and he'll feel better soon, hopefully making the rehearsal. _I'm not even going to rush…_ Minnie did give Daisy a call to get start without them; they might make it or not.

The female mouse hoped it wasn't anything serious…

**TBC...**

* * *

Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Early New Year!

I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and the inspirations including the recent ones, especially the one from Kartoonfanatic! Your review inspired me to right this chapter and update now. To be honest everything has been down hill for my family and myself that I thought about giving up on my art and my writing but I thank all my family and friends, my fellow writers and artists, and my reviewers for keeping me going. So, thank you! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm not giving up. Your reviews and encouragements keep me going.

For me and everyone: Keep onward!


End file.
